Grissom's accident
by fredchester
Summary: GSR. Grissom has an accident loses his memory... Blahbitty balh. On hiatus but I'm posting it back anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah. I posted this fic a couple weeks ago before but I lost inspiration for it so I put it down. I'm putting it back up cause someone was looking for it. **

**

* * *

SARA'S POV**

I rub my eyes, the sound of ringing waking me. _8:45 am_. I've only been in bed for 2 hours. Minus the nightmares, I've only been asleep for 30 minutes. I grab the offending item. I'm tempted to throw it across the room- but I stop when I realize whose number was registering on the screen. _Grissom._

_Didn't he just tell me two hours ago to get some rest? _I clear my throat before answering. "What do you want, Grissom?"

He doesn't answer and I realize that he's hesitating. A smirk appears on my face. He was probably thinking the same thing. Just two hours ago, he had to drag me out of the lab, furious after learning that I was on my third shift. The two of us had gone into one of our verbal spats- one that he obviously won.

I chuckle. It was ironic that he was calling me in. The man had too much pride in him.

"Grissom, if you're going to ask me to go to shift after you man-handled me out of the lab, then go ask me. Don't worry. I won't mock you." She paused. _Not that much anyway._

He still doesn't reply.

I roll my eyes with vexation as I head for the kitchen. I can't believe that he's letting his pride get to him. I assume that this is probably one of those high-profile cases- all hands on deck. He would never call me at this hour if t wasn't. Especially since it would be admitting that he was wrong and I was right.

I hear my stomach rumble and I realize that I've been living off coffee for a week. I needed food to at least keep me up. I open my fridge and my stomach rumbles in disappointment. There's nothing but rotten takeout food instead. I grab the box and throw it in the trash.

"Grissom?" I repeat again. He's getting into my nerves now. Sighing, I decide to start talking for him. He's probably too nervous to admit that his mistake. "Look, I'm going to get some food to eat before I head for the lab. If you're going to-

The sound of footsteps cut me off. I hear the sound of sirens. "Grissom, what's going on?"

I run a hand through my hair and wait for him to answer. He doesn't. I hear people talking and I raise my brow. I grin and decide that Grissoms dropped his cell phone in the crime scene. Boy, is he going to be pissed when he realizes he's lost it. Like most CSI's, Grissom's cell phone was a life line.

I walk over to the house phone. I need to call Brass and tell him that Grissom's dropped his phone. If I kept the line open, they could probably trace it. I decide to make this a peace offering for the spat we had two hours ago.

I lift the phone and dialing but I never get to finish because someone's voice stops me.

"He's not breathing. Check for a pulse."

I hold my breath. I have no idea what's going on but I'm frightened.

I realize that they were EMTs when I hear someone's familiar voice. _Hank's._

"I know this guy. Gil Grissom." I hear Hank say, and I realize that Grissom's been hurt. I realize that he must have called me to ask for help and I had ignored him. I mentally slap myself. What was I thinking?

"He's got a pulse but it's slow. We gotta get this guy to the hospital. Fast."

I close my eyes and decide to hang up. I have to head for the hospital.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't been inside a hospital for years. Well, not if you count all the times I was on the job. The last time I was here was when my father died. I felt worried then, I'm even more worried now.

I can't think straight. I can barely talk. I was lucky Hank recognized me or they would have thought that I was a nutcase. I'm still in shock. I can't believe that Grissom had called me and I ignored him. How could I have been so stupid?

The doctors say that Grissom is in bad shape. He had been on his way home when a drunk driver swerved into his lane and hit the driver's side of his seat. The impact had sent him flying out of the front window and all the eyewitnesses were sure that he was a goner.

I'm not religious but I swear I'll thank God everyday if he keeps Grissom safe. I'll even promise to get out of his nerves after this ordeal. I know there is no way in hell that Grissom could ever love me back, so I don't think it would hurt if I try to forget about it him. Well, not that much anyway. Besides, it would probably be healthy for the two of us. Someone needs to stop the dance we've done for years, and I'm volunteering.

"Miss?" I look up and I see the doctor looking at me. There's concern in his eyes as he hands me a tissue. I'm confused at first but then I realize that it's for my tears. I didn't realize I was crying. I don't usually cry. I didn't even cry when my father died.

Gathering up my courage, I finally talk. "Is Grissom alright?"

He nods and I swear for about two seconds, I feel like a heavy weight was pulled of my shoulders. But then I realize that something else was wrong because the doctor wasn't smiling.

I open my mouth to ask him but he cuts me off. "He had a really bad blow to the head. He-

I continue for him, my statement more of a question. "Might not remember anything that happened during the accident?"

He shakes his head. "He might not remember anything before the accident either."

I know I'm crying again because he hands me another tissue. I really hate it when I cry; I can't help but feel really vulnerable. I really don't know what to say. If Grissom forgets everything, how will he be able to go to work? This isn't right. I can't believe it was him and not me in the crash. The lab would be able to live without me, but him? I really doubt that.

"If it's any consolation-" The doctor pauses, he realizes that he still doesn't know my name.

"Sara, call me Sara."

"If it's any consolation, Sara, there are amnesia patients whose memories come back eventually."

I nod, but I know by the tone of his voice that this was a long shot. I've seen those people on the news and 'usual occurrences' usually never get into the news. "Do you think he'll be able to get back to work?"

"Oh, yes. I doubt the he's lost all his memory." He replies.

I force a smile and he smiles back, a bit relieved that he was finally able to say something positive. I know exactly what he's feeling. I can't even begin to describe how hard it is to knock on people's houses to tell them one of their family members has been hurt- or worse, killed.

Another question pops into my mind. "How long do you think-

He stops me. "Give or take a few years."

I run my fingers through my hair and watch as the doctor heads for another patient. I realize that I have to call Catherine and tell her what's happened. I have a feeling that this is going to be tougher for me than it is for her. She's known Grissom longer than I have.

I reach for my phone and dial Catherine's number. She answers the phone on the fourth ring and I hear her yawn. She must have been sleeping. I'd forgotten that she wasn't working today. I hate to disturb her but this was important.

"Catherine, something's happened."

I wait for her to reply but she doesn't. She was probably still to drowsy to talk. I hear her daughter, Lindsay; mumble something about food on the other line. I realize that she was waiting for me to continue.

I take a deep breath and decide to say everything at once. "Grissom's been in an accident. He's alive but he hit his head and the doctor thinks he'll lose some of his memory. I'm at the Desert Palms and I think-

"Slow down, Sara." She tells me. She's surprisingly calm. I know that I'm blabbing. I can't help it. This is just too much for me. I'm still feeling guilty. I still can't believe I ignored him when he needed my help. Some friend I was.

"I'm sorry I-

"I'm on my way there." She pauses. "How'd you find out?"

I groan inwardly. "He called me."

"Called you?"

A sigh escapes my lips. I tell her everything that's happened.

I hear an engine run and I realize that she's started her car. "Catherine, maybe I should say goodbye. I don't want anymore-

"Sure." I hear her chuckle.

I am forced to smile but I can't. I have too much going on.

"Oh and Sara," She tells me before she hangs up. "Don't worry, okay? He'll be fine."

I put my phone back into my pocket. I hope to God that he would be. I can't wait to see him. I have to apologize.

I catch a sight of the same doctor who informed me of Grissom's well-being. His face is apologetic and I see that he is talking to an old lady. From the looks of it, it was bad news. The lady isn't crying but I know she's sad. I've seen that face before. It was the same one I had when my father died.

I feel… empathy for the woman. Yes, that's what it is. She needs someone to hug her, to help her let it out. The doctor's standing there. He looks concerned but I can tell that he has no idea what to do. I was the same way too a couple years ago,

When the doctor's told me that my father had died, I didn't know what I wanted. I was so confused and hurt that I didn't know how to let go of my emotions. Heck, I wanted so bad to cry- but I couldn't. I didn't realize that all I needed was a good old-fashioned hug until I met Hank.

Hank's a nice guy. I was never really in love with him- but nevertheless, he cheated on me and it burnt, bad. I felt betrayed but luckily Catherine was there for me. She gave me a hug and I cried like I've never cried before. I felt like I was letting go off a heavy burden.

I am tempted to come over and tell the old lady that everything is going to be alright- but I don't. I can't. I know that if I hug her, I'll start crying again and I don't think I can handle that. I don't want the team to see me with bags underneath my eyes when they get here.

"Sara!" I hear someone call me. I turn around and see Brass headed towards me, a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

I meet him halfway and in a couple of unintelligible sentences, I tell him everything that's happened. I assume that Catherine had called him but I soon learn that I am wrong.

"How'd you find out?"

"I'm Grissom's emergency contact."

"Oh." I'm not surprised. Brass has been Grissom's friend for years- more than anyone I think. In our line of work, we spend more time with each other than we do our families. There are ups and downs that go with that- but I'm not really complaining because I've never had a family.

I realize that I must have been dazed when I feel Brass grab my hand and pull me towards the doctor. He recognizes me and smiles faintly. I can tell that tonight- err today wasn't a good day for him.

I shake my head- I don't even know what time it is.

Brass introduces himself and the doctor goes through everything that had happened. He also tells us that Grissom had just gotten out of surgery. He apologizes for not informing Brass right away- but it was the safest thing to do regarding the circumstances.

"Surgery?" I ask. I'm surprised. How long have I been waiting here? The doctor must have known what I was thinking because he points shows me his watch. _6:00 pm_

"You've been here for 10 hours. You should go home and get some rest." The doctor estimates. I've been here 11 actually- but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm fine." I reply.

Brass frowns. "You haven't slept in two days Sara."

"I slept after Grissom sent me home. I'm not leaving until I see Grissom. I just want to see if he's okay."

"How long was that? 5 minutes?" He says sarcastically.

I keep my silence.

He must have realized that this was one battle he wasn't going to win because he shakes his head and shrugs at the doctor. "When can we see him?"

"You can see him right now-" He tells us and he motions for the nurse to come over. He tells her to send us to Grissom's room and I smile inwardly. I'm still worried but at least now I'll be able to see him.

I look at the old woman one last time before I follow Brass and the nurse further into the hallway. A younger man is talking to her now- her grandson most likely. He gives her a hug and I realize that she was going to be fine. I'm happy for her but I can't help feel somewhat jealous.

Sighing, I walk over to where Brass and the nurse were.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a rough two weeks and Grissom's finally conscious. I don't know whether I should be happy that he is or if I should be angry that he 'decided' to wake up right after the day I actually decided to go to work. What happened to the past thirteen days? I was there. Why couldn't he have just woken up then?

"Finally." I whisper when the lights turn green.

I've been stuck in traffic for a couple of hours. Dumb rush hour. I check my watch and groan. _5:45 pm. _The whole team's in the hospital except for me. I had to work overtime on some paperwork on the case I'd been working on.

On the bright side, at least they won't be able to start partying without me. Greg left all the food in my car because his car was "jam-packed" – his words, not mine. For all I know he probably brought Grissom a wreath or something. I swear Grissom's room is filled with flowers- most of them from Greg.

I reach for my phone and answer it. It's been ringing of the hook ever since I told them that I was on my way. I'm not surprised. I have all their food.

"I'm on my way." I answer, not bothering to check who had called.

The accent gave the caller way. _Nick._ "Sara, maybe you should just come by later."

I raise my brow. "Nick, it's not my fault I'm late. Blame the traffic jam."

"That's not what I meant. We need to tell you something before you come here."

"Tell me what?" I ask. "Look, I've been wanting to talk to Grissom for weeks."

"I know Sara but-

"But what?"

"You know what, just come over here and I'll explain everything."

"Tell me now."

"Now?"

I look at the cars in front of me. I won't be able to go anywhere in an hour so I had time. Not mention the fact that I was bored out of my mind in this traffic jam. If I wasn't I never would've answered Nick's call.

"Why not? I have time." I tell him.

He doesn't reply right away and I realize that he's actually thinking about whatever he wants to tell me. In those few seconds, lots of things run through my mind. Was Grissom still mad at me for the spat we had? I doubted it. The guy doesn't usually carry a grudge. Well, if he did it's pretty hard to notice it- seeing as he's an enigma.

"Sara, how long have you known Grissom?"

"About 7 years? Why?" I ask.

"I don't think he'll remember you."

I feel the color leave my face. "What? Why?"

"He's known Greg for 8 and he didn't even recognize him." He pauses. "Sara, I don't think you should come here. I-

"I'm not. I'm just gonna go, um, think for awhile." I tell him, not bothering to tell him that I'd decided not to come seconds before he had asked me too. I'm hurt but at least I'm out of the traffic jam. Who am I kidding?


	4. Chapter 4

I grab some food in the fridge and position myself in the sofa. It's been a month since Grissom has gone back to work. It turn out 8 years of forgotten memory doesn't make that much of a difference for a genius. The sheriff was practically begging him to come back. It's also been a month since I decided to take sometime off. I have a knack for running away from my problems. That's all going to change tomorrow.

Tomorrow, I'm going to face Grissom.

I turn the television on and it, right away, turns to a forensic show I've been meaning to watch. It hasn't started yet so I decide to check my messages.

My eyes widen when I realize that I have more than a 100 of them. The tape was probably full. I didn't think that the team would call me here since we practically talk to each other every day through modern technology a.k.a. cell phones.

_Do I have some kind of boyfriend no ones telling me about? _ I thought as I pressed play.

Silence followed the first few messages. Not complete silence. I could hear someone's television playing in the background. At first, I figured that it was probably a wrong number but then I realize that almost all of my messages, except a couple from the lab, were from whoever was calling.

Prank caller? I reach for the caller ID and check who had called.

I blink and rub my eyes at the number that continuously flashed on the screen as I pressed down. Was I delusional? The man might have amnesia- but I don't and I know his phone number when I see it.

Grissom.

I reach for the phone and immediately dial his number. I swear my heart is beating three times faster than normal. Was it possible that he actually remembers me? I'm actually half-believing the possibility that he remembers me. After all, why would he even call me?

After about three rings, he finally answers.

"Hello."

I gulped. "It's Sara."

"Sara who?"

I think I just had a heart attack. Way to get your hopes up Sidle. Of course he won't remember you. He doesn't even remember Greg and he's known him longer. I bite my upper lip and decide to muster up some excuse. "You know what, I think I dialed the wrong number. I'm just gonna-

"Wait. Don't put the phone down. I know you." He stops me and I keep my silence, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I don't exactly know you. At least I think I don't. But-

"But what?"

It takes a couple of seconds before he starts talking again and I realize that he's hesitating.- Like he was figuring out a way to explain... everything. I am tempted to tell him that he used to give out quotes every time he was at a loss for words- but I figured he knew that already since he's only lost about 8 years of his memory.

"Your number. I've been calling it for the past few weeks." He finally says.

I blink in confusion. My first night in Vegas in a month and already I'm going to stress. "Why?"

"I don't know why." He replies. "I was hoping you can tell me."

I let out a chuckle. A sarcastic one. Of course I didn't know why. I wouldn't be calling if I knew.

"I don't know either, Grissom. That's why I called you."

"I'm sorry. I had an-

"An accident." I continue for him. "I know."

I want to tell him that I'd waited by his side when he was still comatose. I also want to tell him that he had called me before he had the accident. I want to tell him that we argue practically everyday but I don't. I have a feeling that it's not the right time.

"You know?"

"I'm you co-worker. My name's Sara."

I hear him clear his throat. I can tell that he's a bit uncomfortable. Not that I'm surprise, I am too. It's as if we're talking with each other for the first time on the phone. Only we've know each other for years.

"Sara." He lets my name roll of his tongue. "Catherine told me about you. You're coming tomorrow, right?"

"Right." I tell him. I'm happy I called him- even if he doesn't know who I am. At least I won't have to handle too much tension when we see each other at the lab tomorrow. "Grissom, I have to go. I'll see you at work."

"Sara?"

"What?"

"Are we best friends or something?" He asks me. He sounds so gullible- so unlike Grissom, that for a second there, I almost forget about his predicament.

"We're friends." I tell him and I swear I hear him give out a confused sigh.

* * *

FLASHBACK: 

He picks up the phone and dials her number. She'll tell her tonight. He'll ask her out to dinner and she'll say yes and it'll be happily ever after. He's half-hoping that she's not home. He's done this for years. Calling her, and then backing out, sometimes even pretending to not know information about a case. He's always at a loss for words when he talks to her- and he never is with anyone else.

"Sara here. I'm not home right now please-

He puts the phone down before the recording finishes. Tomorrow. He decides to call tomorrow.


End file.
